


The missing scenes - The Inn

by Ruiniel



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Castlevania, Oneshot, Other, castlevania animated series - Freeform, castlevania season 2, wallachia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiniel/pseuds/Ruiniel
Summary: "A scholar, a hunter and a vampire walk into a bar..." the Castlevania animated series version.This oneshot on the fab three is set on their journey to reach the Belmont Estate in early Season II. Alucard broods, Sypha prays for patience, and all Trevor wants is his ale. Mature language.---DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction is intended for personal, non-commercial use only. No copyright infringement is intended.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The missing scenes - The Inn

"Why do we want to stop again?"

"Because," Trevor ground out, "Two of us are not floating sons of vampire lords and we do need to sleep," the hunter finished with no little amount of irritation.

The three travelers were approaching the entrance to the sole inn they had encountered on their journey. It had been four days since they had passed the last village, and for Trevor Belmont the sound of a warm chamber and a mug of ice cold ale became a highly sought goal.

Alucard waved his words away with an elegant flicker of his gloved hand. "One would think a hardened monster hunter come from such a great line had some resistance to the toils of travel-"

"One would think that a certain dhampir may like to keep his balls from charring to a crisp-"

"Enough! Both of you!" Sypha hissed turning to face the two word bandying males. "Let's try not to get kicked out of this one, shall we?" And the redhead glared her bright blue eyes at Trevor.

"That was not my fault," the hunter grumbled to Alucard as Sypha stalked ahead. "The bastard was _hurting_ that cat! Who the fuck hurts cats? What kind of monster would _enjoy_ it?"

"But apparently, he was well respected otherwise and also an official, which led to _us_ being driven out of town," Alucard added wryly as they crossed the threshold.

"Their loss," Trevor said dismissively as they followed to where Sypha was already discussing with the innkeeper.

The inn was of considerable capacity for its position, and Trevor heard the last remnants of conversation between the speaker and the innkeeper. "...and so, because this road is so widely used, we're not lacking for business, no indeed, but of course if you have the coin..."

Trevor sighed and turned off from the conversation. Sypha would handle it. She always handled it, with her uncanny ability for negotiation. And of course being pretty helped. People listened more to you if you were pretty. Which was why he made sure to be as disheveled as possible. His chest mellowed, and for a brief moment Trevor Belmont the monster hunter felt very confused. He switched the thought of Sypha for the thought of beer. Now that was better. Beer was simple. Beer understood.

He followed to where Sypha and Alucard had taken a seat at a table in a far corner of the ale hall.

Trevor inspected the types of characters this place had drawn. There were colorful mixture of rich, poor, troublesome and wary travelers. They all had one thing in common: being in various stages of inebriation.

 _Which is precisely where I want to get_ the hunter thought drily. Just then he felt eyes on him, and turned to meet the golden gaze of Alucard.

_Fucking blond thorn in my side._

"Don't look now, Belmont, but I think you have an admirer," Alucard said, resting his cheek into his palm and smiling in a way which made Trevor's fist itch. He considered the consequences of using one leg from their table as a stake.

Trevor looked to the side, seeing a rather rowdy looking woman with curly brown hair, her bust nearly bursting out of her faded green corset. She was eyeing him. Insistently. He looked worriedly back to the speaker, who was presently pointedly staring down the table. Her eyes may have been burning holes into it. The hunter leveled Alucard with a sour look. "I'm gonna get that beer. Sypha, want one?"

"No thank you," the speaker said, the very image of exasperation.

Eyes narrowing at Alucard, Trevor turned to walk away towards the innkeeper who sat behind a wide bar.

"Won't you ask me what I'll have, Belmont?" Alucard drawled in his wake, only to be regaled with the universal gesture involving a stiff middle finger.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, looking at a boiling Sypha who sat with her arms crossed. "Is _this_ what charms you about him?"

"Excuse me?" her fiery head swiveled to meet his eyes.

"Well you seem to be rather enjoying his antics so I thought I'd ask," Alucard offered innocently.

"Not tonight, Alucard."

The dhampir lost of his wit, his smile fading. "You don't like it when he drinks."

Sypha seemed to hesitate, staring down her table anew. "He could be so much more..." she trailed away, then shook her head, her gaze following the hunter as he approached the bar.

"One, if you please," Trevor said to the innkeeper "and make it the darkest stout you have old man," he added emphatically.

As he waited Trevor felt foreign pressure on his arm. "Wha-" he jerked, turning his head only to see the brown haired woman from before, who had been watching him.

"Ducat for your thoughts, handsome," she gushed, her eyes glazed over and breath smelling of ale.

_Ugh... is this what I usually smell like to Sypha?_

Idiot thought.

"No ducat, no thoughts," he turned back to the bar.

"Oh, feisty one," the woman insisted, and Trevor felt a sudden cop at his backside.

"Personal space, do you know what that is?" he hissed jumping to the side.

"Hey, you!"

 _For God's sake..._ he lamented. What now?

A burly middle aged man approached, staring Trevor down with dark seething eyes. He bore a mop of hair on his head, an earring in his left ear, and fists the size of boulders. "What exactly do you think you're doing, trying to seduce my betrothed?"

Trevor glanced briefly and regretfully at the fresh mug of ale just placed before him.

"Well?" the man demanded as he neared.

"Sigmund stop it!" The woman came between them, at which point Trevor began to look for ways of escape. He helplessly looked towards the table where Alucard and Sypha sat engrossed in conversation.

_Great time to bond, you two. Yes, don't mind me, I'll just..._

He took his mug as the man and woman were arguing.

"... getting pissed like a rotten tramp," expletives were being thrown as the couple continued quarreling, which allowed Trevor a window of possibility-

His beer was cold alright. All over the floor, and all over his already dirtied tunic and trousers. He lifted his narrowing gaze to meet that of the irate stranger who had backhanded his mug from his hand. "And where you think you're going?" the other challenged.

He clenched his fists. No, Sypha had said... had asked...

"All I wanted," he closed his eyes, "was a blasted beer," he barely finished before his fist shot and struck the man square in the face, at which point four others from a nearby table shot upright. His companions, seemingly.

He evaded and struck the following blow, so hard and with so much suppressed anger from the depths of whatever murky pool his life experience had been, that the disgruntled fiance toppled over a nearby table.

More people rose, coming towards him.

"Trevor!" he cringed at the voice.

The hunter turned to meet the eyes of the speaker, wide with worry and annoyance.

Soon the fight turned brawl took everyone in, and amidst the mayhem Alucard was pulling Trevor along after him, and Trevor was holding Sypha as the three struggled towards the door.

"One thing!" Sypha rounded on Trevor when they were outside. "I asked you _one_ thing!"

"Sypha I swear, this time it was _not_ my fault-" the hunter tried, more apologetic than any time he remembered.

Sypha growled like a cat whose tail had been snipped, closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. She then turned and paced ahead, leaving Trevor and Alucard behind.

"For what it's worth Belmont, _I_ believe you," the dhampir settled in his usual frosty manner as they followed, a dry smile blooming on his lips.

Trevor shrugged with a heavy sigh. "Don't talk to me," he quickened his pace.

"Your wish is granted."

"You're still talking to me."

"Sorry about your beer."

"Sod off."

"She cares about you, you know."

Trevor stopped in his tracks only for a moment, before regaining his stride and walking ahead without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a light humor piece and potential gap filler between the major events of the animated series.
> 
> If people like it I may do more of these. This is just for fun, ideas welcome.


End file.
